


sunshine

by kihyuks



Series: prompts [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Napping, Sunshine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: hoseok has everything he needs in jooheon.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Jooheon
Series: prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381759
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> for ‘napping in sunshine’!!!

The tarmac burns Hoseok’s hands as he touches it. He hisses and pulls his hand back. “How are you sleeping on this?” he asks. 

Jooheon, with his eyes still closed and his bare legs and arms resting against the tarmac, says, “It’s nice. Warm.”

Cautiously, Hoseok crouches down and touches the tarmac again, but it still burns just as much. “Beds are warm, too,” he grumbles. 

Jooheon laughs, and he still doesn’t open his eyes. “You can go back inside. I won’t mind.”

Hoseok huffs out a sigh. “No. I want to be with you.” He takes a deep breath, and then sits down on the floor. Even though the fabric of his shorts he can feel the heat of the sun reflected off the tarmac, but he doesn’t relent. Against his better judgement, Hoseok lies back, right next to Jooheon. 

For a few seconds, the back of Hoseok’s legs, arms and head burn. But, then, a cooling sensation takes over and it stops burning. He frowns up at the sky, where the sun is blindingly bright and not a single cloud is to be seen. “You did something, didn’t you?”

Jooheon touches the tips of his fingers to Hoseok’s arm. They’re freezing, and it feels like ice freezes over Hoseok’s veins. 

Hoseok pulls away and whines. “You always do that to me. I hate it.”

Hoseok can’t see Jooheon’s face, but he knows he’s grinning. “You chose to date a witch.”

“Well, you’re a mean witch,” Hoseok complains. “My arm is all cold now.”

Jooheon’s warm palm wraps around Hoseok’s arm where he’d laid his fingers before, and all the cold disappears in an instant. “Better?”

“Better.” 

With the warmth of the sun on his face and Jooheon’s comforting presence at his side, Hoseok feels his eyelids start to droop. He blinks and forces them open whenever they do, but he can’t help but want to let his sleep overtake him. 

“Sleep if you’re tired, baby,” Jooheon whispers. His fingers gently touch the back of Hoseok’s hand, before creeping round to lace their fingers together. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Hoseok replies through his tiredness, because he’ll never miss a chance to tell Jooheon he loves him. If Jooheon whispers ‘I love you’ while Hoseok is asleep, he’ll wake up to reply to it. 

Quietly under his breath, Jooheon starts to hum a song. It’s not one Hoseok recognises - probably one of many originals Jooheon stores only in his head until rare moments like this - but he finds himself smiling anyway. Jooheon’s voice matches the sunshine above them - bright, warm, soothing. 

When the song ends, Hoseok says, “Your voice is beautiful.”

Jooheon rolls over and presses a light kiss to Hoseok’s neck. “Thank you, angel,” he whispers directly into Hoseok’s ear, the warm puffs of air tickling his skin. 

A shiver runs down Hoseok’s spine. He rolls over too, his face only centimetres apart from Jooheon’s. He searches deep in Jooheon’s warm, brown eyes, then smiles. “You finally woke up,” he says. 

“I’ve been talking to you. You know I’m awake,” Jooheon says, frowning. 

“You opened your eyes,” Hoseok amends. “Now I can see how beautiful they are again.”

Jooheon looks away and rolls onto his back. Over his cheeks is a sprinkle of pink. “Stop it.”

“Stop what, hmm?” 

Jooheon shakes his head. “You know what.”

“Stop this?” Hoseok asks, and then leans forward to kiss Jooheon’s temple. When Jooheon doesn’t react, he kisses his cheek instead. Then, the corner of his lips. 

“Hoseok,” Jooheon says warningly, but he’s smiling. 

Hoseok giggles and finally kisses Jooheon on his lips. Then, he lies back on the tarmac and looks back up to the sky. “You’re my everything,” he whispers, overcome with the urge to remind Jooheon of what he means to Hoseok. 

“And you’re mine,” Jooheon whispers back. “Always.”

“Always,” Hoseok repeats and it’s a promise. 

Again, Hoseok’s eyes start to drop shut as Jooheon begins to hum another song, and try all he might to stay awake, Hoseok can’t help but let the sweet embrace of sleep overtake him as he lies there on the hot tarmac with the sun shining down overhead and the weight of Jooheon’s hand in his own. 

Right here and now, Hoseok has everything he could ever need. 


End file.
